The field of the present invention is fenders for small vehicles such as motorcycles, motor tricycles and the like.
On small motorized vehicles such as motorcycles, motor tricycles, scooters and the like, a front wheel is supported and arranged in the center portion of the front of the vehicle and, frequently, a front fender is provided over that front wheel as a mud guard. Such fenders extend about a portion of the outer periphery of the front wheel, covering the upper portion thereof to prevent the throwing of mud and the like. Some such vehicles also employ a fairing which covers the front portion of the vehicle body and may extend down a portion of the sides thereof. Inwardly of the fairing, such heat generating parts as an engine, a radiator, an air cooler and exhaust pipes may be positioned. Consequently, air inlets or air scoops are provided with fairings which are located behind the front wheel and forwardly of the heat generating parts. In this way, air is directed into the fairing to cool the components of the vehicle.
Placement of the air intake or air scoop rearwardly of the front wheel may not be sufficiently effective because the air flow may be disrupted by the rotating front wheel. Air flow regulating plates have been provided which are arranged such that they are inclined from the front to the rear for directing air flow toward the engine and other components. Such a design is illustrated in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 59-143886 (143886/1984). Such a solution addresses the problem of providing sufficient cooling to the engine. However, minimizing air resistance of the overall vehicle is not provided by such a system.